Reunited Love
by MandyPandy999
Summary: This is a sequal to Teenage Halliwell. I sugest you read that first. Cole moves back.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited**

**Moving Back**

**This is a sequel to Teenage Halliwell, I highly suggest that you read that first.**

**This takes place 6years after the last chapter of 'Teenage Halliwell' so Phoebe will be 22 and Cole will be 24.**

**Prue is dead-sorry people but I need some one to die lol**

**So what happened?**

From when Cole had left and up until Phoebe was 18 she would drink, smoke and bring a different lad home most nights. She got rushed in to hospital at 18 from alcohol poisoning this opened her eyes and made her realise the mistakes she made. She still will drink but not as much as she did. She went to college and did a journalism course but now works in bay mirror as an advice columnist

She's had a couple of serious boyfriends but nothing like she had with Cole.

Cole on the other hand went to law College, at 18 he started seeing a girl called Anna, this was just a replacement for Phoebe. He stopped with her for awhile but she finished him when he started calling her Phoebe….by mistake (Whoops ha)

He got his law degree and is now a qualified Lawyer he lives in New York

**  
New York **

"Mr Turner, Mr Radish would like to see you in his office" Cole Turners secretary announced over the intercom.

"Come in" Mr Radish said when hearing the knocking on his wooden office door.

Cole walked up and shook his boss's hand.

"Mr Turner, how do you feel about San Francisco" Mr Radish curiously asked

"I think it's alright, but may I ask why you would like to no that?"

"Because I need to relocate you, you're needed in the head office in San Francisco and we need you to go tomorrow morning, what you will go great have fun" Mr Radish rushed out leaving Cole no time to answer. Mr Radish popped his head back around the door "Oh your tickets on the desk"

Lots of things were running through Cole's mind, like would Phoebe still be there, he wanted to see her, see how she's been. The head office is in the main town which is where Phoebe lived well that's where she use to live.

Cole had arrived at San Francisco, he was in a penthouse that the company had supplied. His new secretary was speaking to him.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here in San Francisco, and if you want to go out tonight I recommend the club P3" Delilah smiled and walked out.

Cole was in his car going for a drive and for a moment he swear he saw a bus go past with 'Ask Phoebe' and a picture of her on it.

'God my minds playing tricks on me now' Cole thought

He thought he would go to where he use to live, so he drove to Prescott Street. He parked his car and decided to take a walk through the street.

He came across his old house, it looked like a family lived there as lots of children's toys were scattered on the front lawn. He then walked across the road to Halliwell Manor, the door was slightly open, he heard Paige shouting Phoebe, he was going to knock on the door but decided not to he didn't no what to say to her. So he walked back to his car.

Cole was walking down the stairs of P3 and went and sat at the bar

"Scotch" he ordered once he was given the drink he walked over to a table. Soon as he moved from the bar 3 young girls walked up and sat down.

"Hey girls, you should have seen the hot dude that was just here" Bianca the barmaid said

"What we missed a hot dude! Where did he go" Phoebe laughed

Phoebe and Paige were dancing on the dance floor; they had lots of lads dancing around them.

Cole was sitting on the table when a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Have you finished with this" Piper asked

Cole looked up

"Piper?" he asked

"Cole? Omg long times no see how are you" she replied, she lent down and hugged him, she sat down next to him

They got chatting and soon the subject landed to Phoebe

"So how is she, she still living here?" he curiously asked

"She great and yeah she does, infant she's over there" she pointed to the dance floor

Cole looked over and saw how much she had changed. She was slim but curvy; she had her long brown hair wavy. She was wearing a fitted dress that showed every curve in her body. She looked beautiful Cole thought

"Why don't you come over and say hello?" Piper smirked

"What?" Cole asked

Piper dragged Cole onto the dance floor; his heart beat started beating faster when he got closer to her.

"Phoebe" Piper called

"Yeah Pip….er" Phoebe turnt around to see some pricing blue eyes staring at her. She new them eyes, they were her first love eyes. "Cole?" She asked

So my first chapter of my second story. How was it, what would you lie to happen? Review


	2. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

Cole and Phoebe just stared at each other; she leant forward and gave him a hug which he responded to. They both took in each others familiar sense. One they both loved that made them go weak at the knees.

Phoebe led him to a secluded table so they could both catch up.

"So how you been?" she asked him

"I've been good, what about you?"

"Yeah and me" she smiled Cole loved it when she smiled he could watch her smile all day.

"So what you get up to after I left" he questioned.

"Landed myself in hospital" She laughed

"Really what happened?"

"Well when you left I got back to my old ways, smoking, drinking and being freebie" she laughed nervously but carried on, "well I ended up in hospital due to it all really. But it's good in away because it made me realise so I went college did journalism and became an advice columnist. So what did you get up to at law College" she finally said.

"Seems like you've been through a lot then. Well I got my degree, and now I work for a top law firm and I just got relocated to here, so here I Am." he quickly said he didn't want to speak about him, he wanted to here all about her

"So how long Piper worked here?" he asked

"She owns it, didn't you get it P3, Piper, Phoebe and Paige" she laughed

"But what about Prue?" he asked

"Oh umm she's dead

"Oh god I'm so sorry"

"It's alright, look you want to take a walk, and we can go down memory lane?" she asked him

"Yeah sure" he replied

"I'll just go get my purse and tell my sisters"

They had been walking for 10 minutes chatting abuout the times, they came across their old high school

"God can you remember the time we got caught making out in the janitor's cupboard, god his face was hilarious" Phoebe howled

"Oh god yeah and the principle said what were we doing in there and you said you asked me to help you with your biology homework, god they were the good days" Cole cringed

"Oi what u cringing at Mr the thought of us when we were younger" Phoebe laughed poking Cole as she did " You no I've still got everything you gave me and pictures somewhere, does that make you cringe" She laughed again

"God I cant even remember half the stuff i got you, i got you so much" he laughed

"Would you like to come back to the manor then, I'm sure I can find the stuff some where?" she asked

"Yeah that would be nice" he replied

Cole had walked Phoebe home and they were both in the sitting room, she had just returned from upstairs with a box.

They were looking at some pictures of them two and Phoebe came across a card, she took it out the envelope

"To my Girlfriend on her 16th Birthday" she read

"God 16, I was what 17 nearly 18" he said shocked

She started to read the card

"Dear Phoebe, MY girlfriend Happy birthday" and a stupid message

"The experts say  
that sex each day,  
is the answer to  
recreation" Phoebe started laughing at that "God you would try anything to get sex each day as I remember" she laughed

"Hey I was a young lad who had a beautiful girlfriend, whats a lad going to do ahh" Cole laughed with her but was embarrassed because he new it was true.Phoebe blushed when he said that

"Anyway I better get going work in the morning thanks for the tea" he said

Phoebe walked him to the door

"It was nice seeing you again, call me?" she asked

"Yeah you too and I will" he replied

Phoebe lent forward hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and shut the door.

So how was it?

Review please I want ATLEAST 3 lol


	3. Lunch

**Lunch**

**Thanks for all the reviews :D **

It had been 1week since Phoebe saw Cole, he rang her like he said and they had planned to meet up for lunch that day.

She was in her room preparing herself. She had her hair down but one side clipped back with a clip. She wore jeans, beige cropped shirt that tied at the side showing off her slim belly.

Phoebe walked downstairs and bumped in to Paige on the way.

"Easy girl" Paige laughed "Whoa dressing to impress are we my lady, where are you going?"

"No I am not dressing to impress, I'm meeting Cole for lunch before work and before you say we are just friends catching up" she sighed

"A friend you use to sleep with" Paige stated

Phoebe laughed and walked out the manor door

Phoebe arrived at the restaurant/Café 10minites late she walked over to Cole who smiled when he saw her arrive.

"Hey, sorry I'm late traffic was terrible" she explained

"Tell me about it I've only just got here myself "He laughed

They both ordered their food and drink and got back to chatting

"So if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Prue?" Cole curiously but sweetly asked

"No I don't mind at all, 3years ago she was in a car accident and well she just didn't make it. In way though it made us closer we were always arguing but now every time I'm upset or down ill go to her grave she makes me feel better, its great because she cant speak back to me and tell me I'm wrong" Phoebe laughed

Cole chucked when he saw her laugh

"Phoebe I have this favour to ask you" Cole reluctantly said

"Yeah go on" Phoebe curiously said

"I no we've only spoke twice since I've been back but my firm is holding a dinner party and I need to take a guest, and seeming as I don't really no anyone else to take I was wondering would you please come with me?" he begged

"Hmmm let me see" she smirked "Yeah I'll come "

"Oh thank you, we have to stop in a hotel room but don't worry I'll get us separate bed, that's if you don't mind stopping the night" he quickly questioned "and you have to pretend to be my girlfriend he stunk on the end"

"Fine I'll do it, and ill do the girlfriend thing as well I suppose"

"Oh god thank you, its this Saturday" he finally said.

"God look at the time I better get back to work, give me a call about Saturday yeah?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah will do cya Phoebe"

Phoebe gave him quick hug and put $20 on the table

"What do you think you're doing, ill pay for this my treat" Cole smiled handing the money back to her.

They both walked towards their cars and then went separate ways.

Not really a needed chapter or that long but it will do. Please review at least 4 this time before I update god I love blackmailing haha :D


	4. Skeletons in the cupboard

**Skeletons in the closet**

**Hey sorry for not updating but I've started college and just not really had time. Anyway on with chapter 4,**

Phoebe was at the hotel room getting ready to do down to the party. She was wearing a dark red dress that showed cleavage but not to much. The dress was halter neck and showed of her small waist. Just before it reached the hips the dress became puffy and went to the knees. She then had her hair in loose curls.

Cole knocked on the bathroom door, he was wearing a shirt that was pleated at the front with some buttons undone showing some of his chest. He was then wearing grey/black trousers.

"Hey Phoebe you ready yet?" Cole asked for the tenth time that evening

"Yeah nearly" she replied for the tenth time

"God what takes girls so long to get ready" Cole muttered

10minutes later Phoebe came out

"I'm ready" she said

"Final—l---y" Cole replied stuttering as he turnt around to face her

"What?" Phoebe nervously said "Don't I look nice?"

"Nooo you look lovely, you're going to be the Bella of the ball" He laughed

"You don't look to bad yourself" She smirked

"So are you coming?" Cole questioned

He held out his arm and Phoebe linked it with hers.

They had been at the party for around 2hours and had just finished eating their dinner. Phoebe had been mingling with all the different people. Cole could feel his blood boiling watching all the men eyeing her up, he wanted to go over and kiss her let people no she's his, but then he realised she's not his anymore.

Phoebe came walking over to Cole

"Hey" she said, Cole didn't reply

"Earth to Cole" she laughed and slapped him softly on the cheek

"Oh sorry didn't see you come over" he replied

"Yeah I no you did you were proper staring in to space" she giggled "Any room for me?"

"Yeah Cole budged up making space for her"

They got chatting and a lady came up to them

"Phoebe…Phoebe Halliwell?" she asked

"Yeah..and you are?"

"Rose Muttons, the last time I saw you, you were at the abortion clinic god that was what 6years ago now?

Phoebe felt the colour drain from her face

"I take it you went through with it then, who were you seeing back then, what was his name Con…Cole that was it. Anyway I've got to go people to see cya" Rose walked off leaving Phoebe and a very confused Cole

"What was all that about?" Cole questioned

"Oh err I nuttin I don't know" she shakily replied

"Were you cheating on me when we were young?"

"What god no, what made you think that?" she quickly answered

"Well this girl comes over saying she saw you at the abortion clinic, I never got you pregnant as we were always careful and I no you would of told me if you were"

"Well you were wrong" she snapped back

"What do you mean by that?" he replied

"We weren't always careful and no I didn't tell you that I was" Phoebe shot out

"You didn't tell me that you were what Phoebe?" Cole replied getting rather annoyed

"That I was pregnant with you baby!" Phoebe spat but stuttered out

"You had an abortion with out telling me?" he whispered but yelled

"Yes but I had my reasons"

"You had your reasons and what were you fucking reason?" he shouted

"You were going away to college, I weren't telling you because I new you would of stayed with me and I didn't want that"

"If you told me we could have been together and got through it" Cole said

"I weren't going to ruin your life and your dream of becoming a lawyer, it would of made me selfish"

"Oh so instead you were selfish and killed OUR child" Cole spat out

She couldn't take it any longer, she felt sick to the stomach her eyes filled up with tears she stood up "Did you think that I wanted to do it no I fucking didn't so don't call me selfish!" she screamed and walked out the building.

Please review at least 4:D


	5. Apology

**Apology?**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

Cole was in the bathroom of where the party was being held. He looked in the mirror and punched it, shattering it and cutting his hand. He couldn't stand what he had said to Phoebe he was selfish not her. He got out his mobile and dialled the manors number. After 10rings someone finally answered

"Piper is Phoebe there?" he questioned

"No, I thought she was with you" she replied

He was about to hang up when he remembered something

"Where is Prue buried, no time for questions" he quickly said

"San Francisco memorial, go the main entrance, walk straight up till you can turn left, after you turn left carry on walking and turn the 3rd right, its then 10th tombstone down there" she finished

"Right thanks Piper" he hung up

He ran outside in the pouring rain and grabbed a taxi.

"San Francisco memorial"

After 10minutes he finally arrived at the entrance, he handed the taxi some money

"Can you wait here please?" he asked

"Yeah sure mate" taxi man replied

He walked straight up till he came to where you can turn left or right

_Right now did she say left or right he thought, he stood there and decided it was left then the 3rd right._

Cole hand was still pouring with blood and it hurt him. He new he had glass in it but he didn't care. He had just made the turn and he saw Phoebe by the grave getting soaked he slowly walked up to here she didn't move,

"I'm so sorry Phoebe I didn't mean what I said, I no you did it all for right reasons and I'm sorry I called you selfish, I was being selfish" he finished

Phoebe stood up and looked at Cole, she was soaking wet

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I no I should of but at the time I was thinking about your future. I didn't want you to stop with me just because I was pregnant. I mean I did think about it because I didn't want you to leave me so I thought, if I keep it he will stay. I then realised that I was being self-centred for thinking of me and not you" Phoebe let out.

"You don't need to explain, it's in the past now, come on lets get you home" he reassured her

Phoebe was about to take his hand when she noticed that it was bleeding.

"OMG Cole what happened to your hand?" she caringly asked

"Oh my fist got in the way of a mirror" he laughed

"It's not funny, you have glass in it, it could get infected, and I'm taking you the hospital" she started dragging him towards the taxi

"What so we have to sit around for 10hours I don't think so, there's a first aid at the hotel after I've dropped you off I go see her" Cole answered

"If you don't mind id like to stop at the hotel?" she questioned

"Yeah sure that's fine" he said smiling glad that she decided to stop.

Back at the hotel room

Phoebe had just let the nurse out of the room

"So how about we open some Champaign?" Phoebe suggested

"Yeah I'll go and order some" Cole replied

"I'm just going to get into something more comfortable and actually dry" Phoebe laughed

15minutes later Cole and Phoebe were sitting on the sofa, she had on grey joggers and a white tank top, she had her hair in a messy bun. Cole had some sport shorts on and no top. They had demolished the Champaign and were feeling slightly drunk due to the alcohol they had consumed at the party. They had both gradually gotten closer to each other during the time they had been on the sofa, All of a sudden Phoebe lent forward grabbed Cole and gave him a passionate kiss which he responded to.

Phoebe had one had on his chest and the other playing with the elastic on his shorts, he new what this meant; she wanted him, this is how she use to let him no when they were younger, she use to play with his elastic on his trousers/shorts/boxers. She never meant to do it, it just use to happen.

Cole pulled away

"Are you sure you want to, your not going to regret it?" he kept asking

"Not like we haven't done it before Cole" she laughed getting up and dragging him towards the bedroom with there mouths still linked.

**Review :D **

**Just because I've put them together doesn't mean it's going to be swing and roundabouts ha-ha xx**


End file.
